


[Slam Dunk Fanfiction - The story untold]

by VBrionna



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Other, Slam Dunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBrionna/pseuds/VBrionna
Summary: Other aspects of the characters we can't see in the manga. It could be love, friendship, teamwork, family ... It's still a slam dunk, but with a new lens.This is the part one. It's about the relationship between Sawakita Eiji, the ace of Sannoh team and Izumi, his childhood friend.
Relationships: Everyone x MC
Kudos: 4





	1. The windsurfer

**Author's Note:**

> Every character has his own story.

****

Sawa laid down on the floor, his left knee had a few long scratches. It was about six o'clock, he stayed alone at a park to practice since he did not want to play around with those who were too immature. Therefore, he was left alone with his injured knee. It wouldn't be a big problem if he were a brave kid.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die here. Thanks mom, thanks dad for giving me this life".

Kid Sawa was crying hard.

"Please don't forget that it used to be a gifted in this world".

Lucky for him, there was a girl skateboarding across that way. She was at the same age as Sawa. Long black hair, big eyes glittering like two beads of longan. She was pretty and somehow different from Sawa.

"It doesn't seem like a serious injury, so you will be fine".

The girl said with a calm face, which also made Sawa feel reassured. He tried to hold back his tears.

She had been thinking for a while before suddenly took out a water bottle from her backpack and poured it on Sawa's wound. He screamed in panic as the wound started burning.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to wash away the dirt". - The little girl explained and held out her hand to Sawa. - "I will take you to the hospital".

"No, I won't go there. I'm scared".

Kid Sawa turned his back at the little girl.

"Fine, stay and your parents will go get you".

\- Said her.

"But if they won't, someone else will do that". - She said in the scary tone. - "Do you know the story about the no - head woman?"

"...No".

Sawa shook his head nervously.

"She was a bent - old - woman who eats children. She likes wandering around the park from about six o'clock in the evening and looking for her meal".

"..."

"She likes singing and every child that hears her voice will be her next meal". - The little girl suddenly pursed her lips. - "Ops, do you hear that?"

Sawa swallowed as he really heard someone singing.

"...H...Hear what?"

"That voice". - The girl continued facking her fear. - "She is coming. Oh my god, I have to go…"

"No, no, take me please".

Sawa forgot his injury and jumped out in fear. 

"Sawa, I thought that you are scared. Because I'm going to the hospital".

"No, I'm not scared anymore. Take me with you please".

The girl worried a bit about his injury, but then she smiled as Sawa didn't forgot to bring his ball with him even he was very scared. _"That boy really loves basketball" -_ She thought. 

When they reached the hospital, the little girl waited outside because she could not stand Sawa's scream. As everything had done, she came back with him. 

"So you're Sawakita?"

The doctor asked surprisingly.

"Yes".

"You're a real talent". - The doctor smiled. - "My neighbor watched all your matches with other schools. You look like your dad when he was young".

Sawa had to wait for his parents to get him. He glanced at the girl silently as they were walking on the corridor. He had just realized that her hair smells like a grapefruit.

"Now that you know my name". - Sawa cleared his throat. - "I will walk you home after class tomorrow for helping me this time".

The girl was staring at him.

"Why looking at me like that? Aren't you Sakura's student too?" - Sawa blushed when he saw her sparkling eyes. - "Is that because I'm handsome?"

"No need".

"Ok...then". - The girl covered her ears as Sawa was about to scream. - "What?"

"I said no need, thank you".

"Why?"

Sawa could not beleive what he just heared.

"Because of this". - The girl pointed at her skateboard. - "I loved to skate and none of my friends could match the speed at that time".

Sawa seemed so shocked that he was at a loss for words, just standing there and watched her leave the hospital. 

"Wait, what the fuck is your name?"

*******

The next day, instead of heading home, he waited for that girl to show up at the school gate. Many girls screamed when they saw him standing there.

"Sawakita. What are you doing here?"

Asked one of these girls.

"Breathing".

He replied coldly. His friend, Fukatsu, teased him.

"They're your fans, be gentle".

"I don't care".

Sawa said. He tried to find her in the crowd. When he found her, he turned the crowd to go to her. Just like yesterday, she was skateboarding. Sawa jumped out of the way to block her path.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She asked angrily, but not too loud. 

"Remember me?"

Sawa was standing in front of her and smiled. The little girl wondered. He looked different compared to the crying baby she had met at the park. His smile was bright. It was full of confidence and energy.

"You are Wasa".

"Idiot. It's Sawa".

Sawa crossed his arms proudly as he said his name. Meanwhile, she just nodded and waved to him.

"So goodbye, Sawa".

"Hey hey hey".

Sawa hurriedly chased after Izumi. 

"What is your name?"

"Izumi. But why are you chasing me?"

"Because you said no one could match your speed". - Sawa replied. - "But I'm Sawa. I was born to do things that others cannot".

Izumi turned her head to look at Sawa. He seemed to be serious. 

"So...you won't drive me away, will you?"

"Do as you wish".

Izumi said. Then, she suddenly increased her speed and turned to another road. Sawa had followed her through many rough bumpy slopes. Finally, he lost her as she vanished when a group of people interrupted them.

"Arg".

He whispered, sweating all over him.

After a second, Sawa decided to catch up with Izumi, even though he did not know where she was hiding. When he was about to cross the road, someone put a bottle of cold water on his cheek. He was startled and turned around.

"I...Izumi?"

"Aren't you thirsty?"

Izumi laughed.

"What a strange person, chasing an windsurfer for an hour".

Sawa shyly took the bottle from Izumi. He pretended to be angry.

"You're strange, too. No one would let me chase for an hour!"

Anger turned into laughter. The two laughed as if they saw something very funny, ignoring the eyes of the people walking around. 

"I guess we're both strange…" - Sawa tried to hold back his tears as he laughed so much. - "So can we be friends?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I came to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawa travelled a long way just to meet Izumi and tell her about his plan. His life is a batlle and Izumi knew that she like that part of him, as long as his smile still brigh like the sun.

Time flies, when the two were in secondary school, they were apart as Izumi's family moved to Aichi. Sawa continued playing basketball and soon, a lot of famous teams had their eyes on him. He did not have many friends, but still was the focus of attention because of his talent and good - looking appearance.

"Sawakita!"

Girls screamed whilst watching Sawa solo with one famous high school basketball player. The match had just ended and of course, Sawa was the one who won.

"The high school basketball team is that bad? What a disappointment".

He said coldly. His tone made that player and his friends get angry. Suddenly, Sawa was punched in the face.

"Shut up you stupid asshole. You're just a kid leaning on his father. Without a famous dad, no one will know you".

The crowd started to panic and run away from that area.

"What with that face?"

These people laughed as they kicked Sawa so hard.

"Crying like a baby, aren't you?"

Sawa couldn't count how many blows he had took. When the police arrived, these high school students had already run away. He was left with many injuries and decided to stay quiet, ignoring questions coming from the police, his family and friends.

"You should relax". - Tetsu, his father - the former famous basketball player, said to him. - "Whatever they said. You're you, shining like the star".

That night, Sawa could not sleep. He checked his phone and found out that Izumi had sent some messages to him. She seemed to be enjoyed her new school. Actually, although Izumi was a little psycho, but she was pretty, kind and sweet. Therefore, it was normal for her to make friends, or at least have someone like her personality.

"Maybe I should make her a surprise". - Sawa looked up at the ceiling and thought.

*******

Night passed. Izumi went to school. She was worrying about Sawa since he had not replied her texts. He had not been like that before. He could act cold and arrogant, but deep down inside, he was just an innocent and vulnerable boy that she had met that day. Maybe something happened. Was he having a hard time? Or he was just too busy to read the text...

Last night, Izumi could not sleep, either. So that she was sleeping throughout the class. When the school belt rang, she got up and went to the sports ground. She thought that the sound of lifting the ball would make her feel better. Whilst she was sitting on the ground doing nothing but wondering, a group of boys came to her. They were in the same class as Izumi. One of them was Moroboshi Dai, the basketball superstar of this school. He looked so much like Sawa. Handsome, talent and energetic. However, in her view, Sawa was cuter than him.

Moroboshi was holding a ball. He walked pass her, got momentum and then jumped up palming the ball into the basket. That was a gorgeous slam dunk. The whole school, even Izumi, was totally shocked. Moroboshi smirked, went to pick up the ball and walked to Izumi in the loud cheers of the whole school.

"How's that?"

Izumi gave no reply.

"You know that, I really…"

Suddenly, the ball on Moroboshi's hand was taken away. That was too fast that he could not do anything. The strange boy, who had a lot of scratches on the face, did as Moroboshi had done before. That was another amazing slam dunk. It was even more impressive because of his speed and moves.

"Fuck…"

The strange boy cried a bit when the balls fell down and smashed straight into his head. He looked at Moroboshi angrily. The anger and the pitch just now would have been more intimidating effect if Sawa had not cried.

"You are Sawakita of Akita, aren't you?"

Moroboshi finally found his voice. Sawa did not answer, but his cool reaction told them everything.

"Sawa!"

Izumi cried when Sawa suddenly came to grabbed her hand and pulled away. When Moroboshi intended to stop them, Sawa just stared coldly at him.

"What?"

"Where are taking her?"

"None of your business". - Sawa said. - "If you want to fight, then save it for later. Try to improve your skill because next time, you will meet me at the basketball tournaments nationwide".

No one could breath at that moment. They just stood there and watched the two went away. As they reached a small alley, Izumi finally could escape from Sawa.

"What happened? Why are you hurted?"

Izumi asked when Sawa only turned his back at her. She was crazily worried for him.

"Nothing".

"Liar".

"Nothing, really. I had already been taken care". - Sawa turned around, holding her hand to help her calm down. - "I...I was got into a fight".

Sawa told her everything had happened to him yesterday. He no longer cried, but seemed to be tired.

"So you skipped school?"

"Yeah. I woke up at 5:00AM to get on the train". - Sawa said with the pupil's eyes. - "But your fucking school is very difficult to find. That's how I ended up here late".

Izumi laughed. They talked with each other like they have not been talking for a long time.

"Ok. It's time for you to go home".

Izumi said when the sun started going down. She tucked away the strands of hair in front of Sawakita, being careful not to touch the bruises on his face.

"Or you won't be able to go to school tomorrow".

"Nah".

Sawa nodded.

Then, he called her when she was about to walked away.

"Izumi".

"What?"

"I will enrol in Sannoh high school".

Izumi was surprised as Sawa suddenly brought that up.

"I will be the ace of Sannoh team and make Akita be the national".


End file.
